


Tidbits of Joshler

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Baby Tyler, Daddy Josh, Little Tyler, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wets himself on stage and runs away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidbits of Joshler

Prompt:  
where Tyler does his own ageplay and he has an accident at a show and runs offstage and runs away and cries, so Josh runs after him and comforts him and then becomes his 'daddy'

Josh:daddy  
Tyler: 3 year old head space  
~~~~~~~~~~ Tyler's pov 

Today we have a show in LA today. I really hope I don't screw this up for us. I know I do really crappy sometimes. Some times I get too emotional and I get anxiety.  
I really hope I don't mess up. After the show I hope I just cuddle with my panther Jayna. I do age play by my self. I don't do the dirty kind though. 

"Tyler.... Ty hey you with me.?" I look up to see Josh trying to get my attention. "I'm here Josh no need to yell." I tell him.  
"Ty it's almost time to go on stage. " he's say while giving me my ukele. "Is the something wrong Ty?" 

"No problem here I'm just really tired." I say "let's go do this!"  
(An do not know how they run the show so don't judge me) 

Right in the middle of House Of Gold I realized I need to pee. 

I was in a middle of a song so I went along forgetting about my need to pee. Later in the show I felt a slight drizzle down my leg. I stop singing and playing the piano I look at Josh for help, but he is too busy to notice my pleas. I continued singing and playing until I couldn't hold it any more. It took me a moment to realize that I just wet my pants. Onstage and in front of the guy I like. 

By now I have stopped playing and just sat there crying. It took a few seconds to Josh realizeing I that I stopped. He stood up from his stool to look at me. I realized I couldn't take the stares any more I got up looked at Josh and I ran. 

I ran so far in a town I don't know where Im at so I just sit on the curb and cry. 

Meanwhile  
Josh told the crowd sorry and he ran off after his crying band mate. Josh took out his phone and tracked down Tyler by phone.  
Josh walked to a crying boy on the curb. He went and sat down next to Tyler. 

"Josh I... M sorry I didn't mean to... I could hold it.... All I wanted to do today was cuddle my panther... I didn't wanna move at all.... I'm sorry for being a stupid but.. You might as well get an new band mate!!! "I cry and mumble. Josh just hugs me. " It's okay it's just an accident" he says "also whats this about an panther I hear?" 

As we walk to the tour bus I tell him all about the age play how I go into a younger head space. 

After telling him he asks "Can I be your daddy?"

I look at him with wide eyes. "Thank you Josh" I say to him as I hug him. 

~~~~¿~~~


End file.
